


Snow Day

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, Prompt 4: Sloth<br/>The driveway won't shovel itself... or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

“Emma, I thought you got up twenty minutes ago,” Regina said, her hands on her hips. She refused to admit how cute Emma looked wrapped up in all of the blankets like some kind of slug burrito.

“Too cold,” Emma mumbled.

Regina frowned. “Did you get up and then go back to bed?”

“Have you looked out the window?” Emma asked.

Regina smirked, walking over to the window and peering out, sipping her coffee as she gazed at the falling snow. While certainly not a blizzard, in fact it was pretty mild for Maine, it was snowing fairly steadily. Fortunately the salt trucks had been out in force, and the streets themselves were clear. Their driveway, on the other hand, was certainly not.

“Yes,” Regina said. “In fact, not only have I been up, but I’ve been on the phone all morning making sure that Storybrooke was functioning perfectly despite the weather. The schools aren’t even closing down.”

“Regina,” Emma whined. “Don’t you know the point of snow is to get kids out of school for the day? I see why they called you the Evil Queen.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You are not staying in bed all day.”

“Why not?”

“First of all, because the world isn’t going to stop for you to sleep in, snow or no snow,” Regina began. “Secondly, I made breakfast for us both, and it’s getting cold right now. And third, you promised to shovel the driveway next time it snowed.”

“That doesn’t sound like me,” Emma mumbled.

Regina smirked. “You promised to shovel if I let you have a bear claw for breakfast last month.”

“Damn,” Emma sighed. “That sounds like me.”

“Yes, well, the driveway isn’t going to shovel itself,” Regina said as she headed toward the door. “I’m going to set the breakfast table, and you’d better be up by the time I do or you’ll be shoveling without breakfast.”

“Evil,” Emma murmured. After a long moment she sighed and slowly stood. She pulled on several layers before heading down the stairs. She heard Regina humming to herself as she worked in the kitchen, plating up the food for them both, filling her with a happy warmth. Regina could be pretty evil sometimes, but she wouldn’t trade her for the world.

That still didn’t mean she wanted to shovel the driveway.

Just as she was about to head into the dining room she spotted the snow shovel sitting beside the door and a wicked grin crossed her face. “Won’t shovel itself, will it?”

A brief bit of concentration later and she let the shovel hop its way outside before locking the door again and heading towards the dining room. Regina was just setting the last items on the table when she came in.

“Cutting it a little close, dear” Regina said.

“Just in time,” Emma offered with a grin.

The food was, as always, delicious. Scrambled eggs, fresh biscuits, crispy bacon and sweet jam was quickly shoveled into her mouth, with a glass of hot coffee as well. Regina ate fastidiously as usual, and once Emma was mostly full she slowed down, stretching out the time they had together. Regina smiled at her and brushed a foot against Emma’s, and they soon were playing footsie under the table and grinning at each other as they finished their meals.

Just when Emma was hoping to seduce Regina to bed a loud thumping sound drew their attention.

“What was that?” Regina demanded, jumping to her feet.

Emma ran after her, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. “WHAT!” Regina screeched when she opened the door. Emma peered over her shoulder and gulped.

The driveway was mostly clear of snow, with the shovel hard at work at the end finishing up. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been clear enough with her directions, since it had apparently decided that the cars in the driveway were obstructions that needed to be ‘cleared’. With dropped jaws they watched the shovel strain and then heave her bug upside down on top of the snowbank, joining Regina’s Mercedes.

“Oops.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after yesterday's super long effort, I'm not interested in spending an entire day writing again. Besides, it's a story about sloth. That calls for something lazy, don't you think? Inspired by looking out my window this morning.


End file.
